I Kissed a Girl
|artist= |year=2008 |mode=Solo (Classic/Sweat/Mashup) Trio (On-Stage) |dg= (Classic) (Sweat) / / (On-Stage) |difficulty=Medium (Classic) Easy (Sweat/On-Stage) |effort= |nogm=3 (Classic/Sweat/On-Stage) 1 (Mashup) |nosm= |mc='JDU' On-Stage 1A: Gold 1B: Fuchsia-Reddish 2A: Teal Blue 2B: Dark Teal |pc= (Classic) / /Au Chico (On-Stage) (Sweat) |gc=Hot Blue (Classic) Dark Yellow (Sweat) Cyan/Dark Purple/Cyan (On-Stage) |lc=Light Blue (Classic/Mashup) (Sweat) (On-Stage) |mashup=December Unlockable |alt=Sweat, On-Stage Mode |nowc= IKissed (Classic) IKissedOSC (On-Stage) IKissedSWT (Sweat) |pictos= 116 (Classic) 130 (Sweat) 80 (On-Stage) 93 (Mashup) |audio= |perf= Classic Céline Baronhttps://instagram.com/p/e9CvobACob/ On-Stage Shirley Henault (P3) |dlc = Classic October 22nd, 2015 (JDU/''NOW'') On-Stage March 24th, 2016 (JDU) March 31st, 2016 (NOW) Sweat May 19th, 2016 (JDU) May 26th, 2016 (NOW) }} "I Kissed a Girl" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a girl. She wears a red shirt, a dark blue jacket, yellow skirt with black dots and brown shoes.The dancer has pink hair styled into a ponytail with a red bow, a black leather jacket with gems on the collar, a red tank top, a yellow thigh-high skirt patterned with black polka-dots, and brown boots with three golden rings where the laces should be. She has a pink outline. The dancer obviously tries to make the impression she actually did what the song said. She covers her mouth suggestively, and dresses loosely. On-Stage The lead dancer is a woman with blue fluffy hair and a crazy red bow which resembles a pair of lips. She's wearing a yellow wide skirted dress with pink stripes and blue thigh high boots. The left backup dancer is a man wearing a blue suit, a black bow tie, bright blue jeans, and yellow shoes. The right backup dancer is a woman in a sleeveless blouse wearing a black bow tie, a pair of short, high-waisted denim blue shorts, and a pair of blue shoes. Ikissedosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Ikissedosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Ikissedosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Sweat The dancer is a woman wearing a purple sports bra, a black leather vest, fuchsia leggings with blue and black bow shapes, and purple boots. Her long hair is black and tied up in a bun. Background Classic The background has some grey circles, most of the ones on the ground lighting up. There are also colourful shapes bouncing around and fusing together. On-Stage The on stage background is the style of all the other on-stage modes on the same game. It mostly flashes red, green, and blue lights. Sweat The sweat background is the style of all the other sweat versions on the same game. The lights flash blue and a few shades of purple. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: '''All Gold Moves: Put your hand on your mouth. The third gold move is the final move of the routine. I Kissed A Girl GM.png|All Gold Moves IKissedAGirlGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine: Gold Move 1: Lower your hands quickly. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up. Gold Move 3: Cross your arms. This is the final move of the routine. IKissedSWTGM1.png|Gold Move 1 wpm7Q8.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game IKissedSWTGM2.png|Gold Move 2 M8QWM5.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game IKissedSWTGM3.png|Gold Move 3 G65WG8.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game On Stage There are 3 Gold Moves in the On-Stage routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands up. Ikissedagirlalt Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves wpm7PM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your hand on your mouth. (I Kissed A Girl) This is the final move of the Mashup. I Kissed A Girl GM.png|Gold Move Ikag_mashup_gm.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup The song has a Mashup that can be only unlocked in December. Dancers *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''Firework'' *''Disturbia'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''On The Floor'' *''So What'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''It's You'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''Firework'' *''Disturbia'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''On The Floor'' *''So What'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Disturbia'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''What You Waiting For'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''On The Floor'' *''So What'' *''I Kissed a Girl ''GM Appearances in Mashups I Kissed a Girl ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * 'I Kissed a Girl' * ''Birthday (Best of Katy) * Blame It On The Boogie * Feel So Right * Follow The Leader * Gentleman * I Love It (Best of JD 2014) * Just a Gigolo * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) * Moskau * No Control * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) * Pound The Alarm * Turn Up the Love Sweat * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Blurred Lines * C’mon * It’s You * September (Sweatember) * Turn Up the Love Captions I Kissed a Girl s Classic and Sweat modes appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to both routines dance moves. Classic * Rebel Girl * Energetic Girl * Energetic Mill Sweat * Knee Punch * Side Punch * Feed my knees Trivia * I Kissed a Girl is the seventh song by Katy Perry in the series. ** It is also in the same game as Waking Up in Vegas, Part of Me, and Roar. * As such, is currently the only Just Dance installment to feature songs from each of Katy Perry's three albums (if the re-issue of Teenage Dream is not counted) thus far. * In the preview video for I Kissed a Girl, the routine was still in production. This can be proven by the green pictograms: the dancer is not wearing anything green and "Beta/In Production-pictograms" are officially Green and Red. *"Cherry" (from the line "The taste of her cherry chapstick") is censored. This led to confusion within the fan community. While it is true that cherry is slang for a woman s hymen, it is not what Perry meant; she meant the literal flavor of the chapstick. ** "Cherry" was not censored in the preview. ** In the On-Stage mode, the lead dancer still lip-syncs "cherry" despite its censorship. * The background resembles the Mashup background for . * I Kissed a Girl is the first song by Katy Perry to have alternate routines. * I Kissed a Girl is the only On-Stage routine to have backup dancers of both genders. *The coach for I Kissed a Girl (Classic) was used as a silhouette on Facebook to tease Just Dance 2014. *On an image showing all of the avatars that are on Just Dance 2014 (see in Gallery), a beta version of I Kissed a Girl’s avatar can be seen on there, and the avatar has a hair tie instead of a bow. *''I Kissed a Girl'' is the first song to have more than 1 alternate routine on and . *The jacket is used in Natoo s music video for Je sais pas danser. * The Classic coach s hair is a bit glitchy, as a dark blue hole can be seen sometimes. Gallery Game Files Ikissed cover generic.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' Ikissedosc cover generic.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (On-Stage) ikissedosc.jpg|''I Kissed a Girl'' (On-Stage) (Updated) Ikissedswt cover generic.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) Ikissedswt.jpg|''I Kissed a Girl (Sweat)'' (Updated) Ikissed_mashup.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (Mashup) Ikissed cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach IKissedOSC_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|On-Stage s album coach Ikissed cover@2x.jpg|Classic s cover ikissed cover albumbkg.png|Classic's album background Ikissed banner bkg.jpg|Classic s menu banner ikissedosc_cover@2x.jpg|On-Stage s cover ikissedswt_cover@2x.jpg|Sweat s cover Ikissedagirlavatar.png|Classic s avatar 105.png|Classic s avatar on and later games 200105.png|Classic s golden avatar 300105.png|Classic s diamond avatar Ikissedosc avatar.png|On-Stage (P2) s avatar 200495.png|On-Stage (P2) s golden avatar 300495.png|On-Stage (P2) s diamond avatar Ikissthegirlsweat.png|Sweat s avatar 200512.png|Sweat s golden avatar 300512.png|Sweat s diamond avatar ikissed pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Ikissedosc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (On-Stage) ikissedswt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Sweat) In-Game Screenshots ikagopener.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' on the menu ikagmenu.png| routine selection menu ikissed jd2018 menu.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' on the menu (2018) ikissedswt jd2018 menu.png|Sweat version's on the menu (2018) ikissedosc jd2018 menu.png|Sing Along version's on the menu (2018) ikissed jd2018 load.png|Classic's loading screen (2018) ikissedswt jd2018 load.png|Sweat's loading screen (2018) ikissedosc jd2018 load.png|Sing Along's loading screen (2018) ikissed jd2018 coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen (2018) ikissedswt jd2018 coachmenu.png|Sweat's coach selection screen (2018) ikissedosc jd2018 coachmenu.png|Sing Along's coach selection screen (2018) Promotional Images 397446 10151651025389711 708329771 n.jpg|Teaser image Beta Elements I Kissed A Girl1.jpg|Beta element: the "hand to lip" move was not originally meant to be a Gold Move IKissedBetaPicto.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Ubi_Avatars.jpg|Beta Avatar for the Classic coach (below Just Dance) Others Screen Shot 2016-11-18 at 8.31.42 AM|Classic s outfit in the music video for Je sais pas danser. Ikissed hair glitch.jpeg|Glitch with Classic coach’s hair Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed A Girl (60FPS) Just Dance Now - I Kissed A Girl Just Dance Unlimited - I Kissed a Girl I Kissed a Girl - Just Dance 2017 I Kissed a Girl - Just Dance 2018 'Alternate' Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) - 5 Stars Gameplay, PS4 Camera. Just Dance 2016 - I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) - 5 stars I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) - Just Dance Now 'On-Stage' Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed A Girl On Stage Just Dance Now - I Kiss A Girl (On Stage) (720p 60fps) I Kissed A Girl (Sing Along) - Just Dance Unlimited 'Mashup' I Kissed A Girl (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation zh:亲了一个拉拉 es:I Kissed A Girl Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Céline Baron Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now